My Little Pony: Attack Of The Killers
by Brandon Vortex
Summary: When the mirror portal were suddenly breaks without warning, equestria are now having a crisis without the princess of friendship that are now trapped in other side of the world. At the same time, a group of bad blood yautja called the killers are undergoing searching a rare minerals hidden under equestria as the region itself are now caught in the middle of the war
1. Prologue

**I dont own MLP or Predator, they were belongs to their repsective owners.**

 **Special note: This storyline take place somewhere during and after MLP equestria Girls: Rise Of The Super Predator by Sci-Fiman2XXX. And be advise that this storyline is connected to the other ones.**

Deep beyond space itself, a lone ship were moving towards a newly discoverd planet, since their arrival from the portal itself. The ship were belongs to one of most powerfull alien in the galaxy, The yautja. However this ship is no ordinary yautja ship it also belongs to one of the elite bad blodd yautja called itself the killer.

Its been an hours since their arrival and the ship stopping to observe the planet below, as one of the pilot began clicking few buttons and the computer onboard scanning the planet possible rare mineral quantity. It take few minutes before the scanning is complete and the pilot send these information to the leadder about the discovery the computer just found.

 **My Little Pony: Attack Of The Killers**

Its been an hours since twilight leave to the human world, she manage to stop starlight glimmer from rewriting the history of the mane six itself. But at the cost was starlight plans was a cruel betrayal, as it began destroying the timeline itself and she almost got herself erase if twilight haven't manage to fix it. At first twilight was about to send starlight to prison but then something happen. Starlight explain herself that she is from the future itself, where an undetified lifeforms destroyed the future leaving her only the sole survivor in equestria, when twilight ask who is her parents, she replied that make twilight shocked even futher, starlight was a daughter to shining armor and princess cadence.

Twilight was beyond speechless that this whole time she was fighting her own niece, and to be frankly that time travel is possible. Starlight confess that the reason she bringing equality to the past is because she wanted to prevent the terrible future that happend, but now her plan is completely wrong as bringing equality to the world and changing the mane six timeline was just making it worst, as it almost cost her dearly.

A meeting was set and celestia and luna decide her fate, since starlight unable to return her original timeline she is now staying in this timeline untill the two sister able to found the solutions to help her, thus celestia assigned the mane six to reformed starlight glimmer.

Twilight and starlight have a long conversation inside the libary for an hours, eventually twilight decide to reformed starlight for all she done and give her a chance to change her wrong ways in the past.

Eventualy twilight got a messege from sunset shimmer about her problems since twilight leave the book behind inside the libary and quickly rushing into the human world.

Right in present day, its been an hours since she left and starlight on other hand were just staring at the mirror wondering what lies other side of the mirror?

Spike: Starlight? watcha staring at?

starlight: oh! umm nothing spike just...just looking at this mirror she mention about, its quite interesthing.

spike: just twilight said, this portal leads to human world starlight, im been there before though

starlight: as human?

Spike: uhh hehe as a dog

starlight: oh thats kinda cool

spike: heh thanks starlight, say would you help me at the momments?

starlight: sure spike

Starlight decide to help spike, but at the momments before they even going to leave the mirror portal suddenly breaks without warning and both of them were utterly shocked on what just happend.

Starlight: what the!? what just happend!?

spike: oh no! twilight! she still in there!

starlight: spike go wrote the letter to the princess while im gonna tell the others about this

spike: got it!

 _Meanwhile..._

The ship still above the orbit monitoring the planet, a group of bad blood called themself the killer are now monitoring the planet below. The leader named razzar is now observing the planet below.

Razzar: Interesthing the planet itself contained a valuable minerals we need to find, the rare mineral is nowdays are hard to obtained.

Cold knife: what the orders my lord?

Razzar: we make a landing fall in this planet and once the device is planted in the center of this regions we detonate it and revealed the planet rare minerals we need to find.

Crusher: As your wish my lord

Razzar: excelent we shall execute our plans now.

The ship began to make a landing fall on planet below, as the resident in equestria going to get an unwated visitor from other world.


	2. The Arrival And The Mysterious Attacks

Back on the surface grounds the killers ship landed on the everfree forest. The group manage to get a look on the forest surrondings as the killers began scouting the areas, but not before something else manage to decide to investigate.

A group of timberwolf surrounding the ship as one of them attack one of the killers, but that tactic proved to be fatal as the killers killed them without a delay. The rest of the killers began fighting the timberwolf, as the timberwolf were destroyed like a mere target practice and the alpha timberwolf one of the largest ones attack razzar but razzar a proved to be powerfull. Immedatly he cut the alpha timberwolf head off and roars with triumph in victory.

Razzar: amazing, this proved to be an accelent trophy for my collections. For the rest of you, scout the area

Cold Knife: My lord there is a lifeform on this planet as well as unknown equine alien species that act like a human back on earth.

Razzar: interesthing...but no matter, send four group to find these towns and villages, once located destroy and eradicate those area! your objective is to find the rare minerals, dug it out and bring it back here while this center of the area is perfect for detonation of our bombs.

crusher: it will revealed the minerals in here right my lord

razzar: yes you fools, this place, this planet is great to start the mining operations...and as for the species in here...you must exterminate them all into extinctions.

The killer 1: yes my lord!

razzar: now go! do the missons!

With that the group of yautja use their cloaking device and dissapear moving to their objective given to their lord. Razzar was overseen this events as he thinking what the plans he should do next. It matters not he must get this misson done soo more of his killer clans will began mining this backwater planet.

 **One Hours Later...**

The princess and the mane five arrive hours later on as each of them busy with the daily life since starlight mishap on time paradox. Celestia dubbed it as chronosphere paradox as if somepone tampering the timeline itself and in return that pony who tampering it will be erase as well, something that starlight learns from her mistake as result starlight put aside of her bring equality to whole equestria and immediatly learn something that if we all just the same thing, the world will become a boring place to lived. Right now the emergency meeting was been set up and starlight sitting on twilight crystal chair discussing on what happen.

Starlight: listen, twilight stuck in that world and we need to find a way to bring her back

rarity: but how darling? even myself are unicorn but im not a magic expert on these things.

Rainbow dash: true even with our magical of friendship power isnt enough to charge up the portal but no offense but im not the egghead here with the magical stuff, only for reading daring do books.

starlight: charming...really dash?

rainbow dash: don't judge me! i...i love the story

starlight: ugh fine! anything else to add?

celestia: hmm i do belived we can created a portal to that human world she mention about but...

Applejack: but what?..

Luna: it requires alot of power to use that kind of spell, such as us for example are unable to performed that kind of task as you can see we...kinda loose that kind of power long time ago before i become a nightmare moon.

Starlight: soo you saying she stuck!?

celestia: calm down starlight we find the way

starlight: it better be...i just hope she is okay.

just before the mane five, starlight and the princess are about to leave, the guards hurriedly enter the room with a disturbing news.

Guard 1: princess! we recived a reports that manehattan just been attacked and city itself was ravage by..something

Guard 2: and appleloosa was attack not just few hours ago ma am.

rarity: oh dear manehattan?! we just been there couple of days ago!

applejack: and appleloosa and manehattan?! ah horseapple, my relative still there!

starlight: what!? whats going on here!?

mare guard: princess, shining armor has dispatched few of his guard to manehattan but they havent reported back about the findings, i already send my elite squad to investigate but...they failed to report back to me.

male bat pony guard: princess luna our scouts failed to returned back from the scouting misson on griffonstone, and...we seems lost contact from outpost 4, 3 and 1, it seems something wrong there as well.

Luna: what!? send more guard in there now!

male bat pony guard: yes ma am.

celestia: lulu something is wrong here, these attack it doens't make any sense!

luna: i fear that as well, it seems sompony or something else is out there.

starlight: princess if you please, we like to volunteer to investigate this situation.

Luna: hmm...despite your...reputation in the..past i granted that permisson, consider this your second chance for your crime miss glimmer.

starlight: yes princess.

Applejack: ill go to appleloosa to see what happen

rarity: ill go to manehattan

Rainbow dash: ill go to griffonstone, to check out what happen.

celestia: be carefull my little pony

With that, rainbow dash, applejack, rarity and starlight went to their task while the others remains in the castle to see what happens next. On the berief momment while the others leave the room, the maps suddenly flikers as a unknown symbol began appearing the maps itself before it dissapear and returning back to normal.

 _meanwhile..._

Razzar killed last of the dangerous creature in the forest that dare attacked him, as he admire the throphy in the room of the creature he recently hunt and killed it.

Razzar: amazing isnt it?

killer yautja 1: yes my lord

killer yautja 2: indeed my lord

razzar: good, now we began our next phase, since our clan brother manage to do their task we better step foward more. And once we detonated this region, it will be enough for us to mine this place while we exterminate the lifeforms in here.

 **Next chapter comming up!..**


	3. Investigation and captured

**Okay im been watching the season finale of my little pony season five, i kinda expected starlight is from the future or something but while i watching the show, it kinda almost the same as the fanfic but unfortunetly not all of them is same like in the story. Anyway since im manage to finished watching the story, i might use some of the elements from the finale episode, because hey this is alternate storyline but if put some of bit the story elements form the show it might be something good there.**

 **Now sit back and enjoy the story and by the way i wont be online around 4 december because im spending time with my family in christmas but ill be online around 14 december again. If you confuse the story again i suggest reading mlp equestria girls rise of the super predator by Sci-Fiman2XXX its the shared storyline on the same events taking place during and after the storyline.**

 **Griffonstone 1 hour later on...**

The sight of griffonstone is horrible, each of the house was burned while the griffon resident are doing their best taking out the fire with water. Bat pony were dispatched to help them as well but suprisingly what odd is that a bag contained what it look like a dead pony iniside it.

Starlight: soo tell me what happen?

Gilda: i was doing my thing in here, then out of nowhere a somesort of red beam shots came out from nowhere destroyed each of the houses here! i never get a glimpse on who the culprit was but i did saw something during that time.

RD: what is it gilda?

Gilda: well during the chaos...i saw an glowing eye, its kinda invisible but its there

Starlight: soo you saying its invisible?

Gilda: i..i think soo

Starlight: hmmm...this is weird

Bat pony 1: miss glimmer i think you might wanted to see this

Starlight: what is it?

Bat pony 2: we...we found the lost scout

RD: you did? great! lead the way

The bat pony guard leads them to an open erea part of the griffonstone, once they in that location, both starlight and RD saw what spooked those bat pony. In those dead tree was a skinned body of a pony hanging upside down while its hind legs were tied up, as the blood dripping on the ground while flies are already starting to appear.

Starlight unable to control her lunch, immediatly goes to nearby bushes to remove the content out of her stomach, seemingly she just her appetite to eat dinner tonight. Once done she goes back to the group while looking at the skinned bodies.

Starlight: what kind of sick monster do this to them? this is beyond horrible!

RD: ill say, this is just sick...ugh i hope AJ and Rarity are okay.

 **Manehattan**

Rarity just woke up, since she fainted at the sight of skinned bodies of pony, the skinned ponies were the missing shining armor guards. Shining armor himself just speechless at the sight of the skinned corpse, while cadence try her best not faint, since she is pregneant.

Rarity: this beyond insane! who would do such a thing at these poor ponies!

Shining Armor: i dont know,but whoever was, its going to pay for its crimes. I never see something like this before, i feel sorry for them, i guess i should tell the familes about this.

Cadence: shiny, i think im going to head back home, i dont wanted to be here any longer.

Shining: alright sweetie lets go.

with shining armor and princess cadence leaves the scene, rarity trying to find more clues, beside those burn mark on the wall and on the road pavement she then found something else on the crater where the skinned corpse was found. She use her magic to levitade the weird orange piece of crystall and examine it.

rarity: now what we have here?

 **Appleloosa**

Applejack seeing a sad sight, the appleloosa was burned down after her last visit in here couple of months ago during fair and also helping a pony name Trouble shoes for his bad luck antic or she should say his funny antics.

But applejack didnt came here for that, while she observing the aftermath she see alot of injured ponies everywhere from mare to stallions and fillies,all of them bandaged up, some with minor injuries and some with heavy injuries.

AJ: how..how this happen?

Braeburn: ah dunno aj, one second ah was monitoring the area and the next momments some red stream of light hit one of the cabin and destroyed it. Ah never see who was the culprit but i do see something and it is invisible.

Aj; what yer all talking about about? what did you see?

Braeburn: well ah saw some outline carefully and it moves!, apprently not just one outline ah just saw but i saw more of them, and one of that thing looked at me and its eyes glowing for few momments before it goes somewhere else.

Aj: and yer didnt follow it?

Braeburn: well our relatives called me for help and we all were mighty busy at that time. After the fire was put out, cousin red gala called us and once we reach the place we saw a crater. It feels like something was just been dug out. Whatever was, its long gone.

Aj: weird, what are we dealing here?

 **Ponyville around 40 minutes later on...**

While they busy doing their stuff, the crusader who got their cutie mark are venturing inside the woods to find something. Unaware the danger lurks around them.

Scootalo: Applebloom, why are we doing here again?

Applebloom: well ah found this weird orange gems in this part of the woods, if i can remember where i last saw it.

Sweetiebelle: well why not follow those roads? maybe we could found it easy?

Applebloom: oh! right hehe i knew that

The crusader decide to use the roads soo applebloom could lead them to the easy shortcut to the place she found it. After a momments of walking, they saw something. A damage and ruined caravan on the middle of the road just laying on there, the momment they saw the symbol of that caravan they know the caravan belongs to who.

Applebloom: hey isnt this belongs to trixie? but where is she?

Scootaloo: i dont know but look at this burn mark, it feels like somepony or something shoot with magical power or something more powerfull than magic.

sweetiebelle: but who would do that?

At that moments three of them heard a clicking noise, each of them slowly turns their head to see whos behind them and saw nothing. But after few seconds something happen. Out of nowhere, two of the alien creature decloaked itself and revealed themself to the crusaders, as the three fillies scream out while two ot the killer yautja captured them.

 **The Killer Campsite**

Trixie felt humiliated, been put into a cage by some weird creature, she was about to arrived to ponyville couple of hours ago when this thing shows up out of nowhere and destroyed her caravan, not just that but also kidnapped her as well. This creature locked her up in a cage, as she observe the area. While she was observing, a cage suddenly opens up and unload three little fillies, who she presume the creature somehow caught them.

Trixie: hey i know you, arent you those twilight friend sister?

Applebloom: well yeah trixie.

Trixie: great, another victim and trixie herself unable to escape for now.

After a breif moments, one of the creature who she presume as a leader with a left shoulder pads that she assume as a bone head of unknown creature who seems like observing her before it leaves them. Trixie sigh in relief but she have to think herself on how to escape first.

 **Next Chappter comming!**


	4. Missing pony

**Hour and a half later on Twilight Castle...**

The mane six plus starlight glimmer just got back from their task, and each of them tells their story on what happen on equestria. It seems this attack were on the same right time, question is...what attacking them?

Starlight: based on the reports there's many deaths reported on west side of equestria, whatever attacking the local villages,town or even anything nearby settelments, it dug out something in the ground.

AJ: ah telling yah, when we were investigating we found this weird orange crystal shard

Rarity: hmmm...*observing the shards using her magic* intersthing i never see this kind of crystal before

RD: speaking of that, i see that thing everywhere too!, remember the whole on the ground i mention? well i see this thing as well

Starlight: hmmm, something tells me that something have been buried here long before equestria even existed.

Fluttershy: are you saying that...

Starlight: whatever been dug out during that attack, must be some sort valuable minerals, hmmm which reminds me that i can use my magic, i could trace it where it goes.

 **Meanwhile...**

Dr whooves alongside with derpy, were just about to return back to ponyville where both of them stumble across what appear to be trixie destroyed caravan where she used to be performing magic show. Upon observation he see alot of burn mark, he only could describe what appear to me a blast mark, not magic but an energy weapons, but thats what not he only discoverd, he also found applebloom bow, which immediatly alert him that she might be in danger so he tell derpy to contact twilight and her friends immediatly.

 **Friendship castle**

Starlight alongside with her friends are observing the maps, it wasnt an interesthing sight. They all see red spots everywhere in the maps, even cloundsdale been reportly damage and under attack by unknown party. The wonderbolt were forced to reinforced the crystal battalion while half of them reinforced luna batpony battalion. Today isnt a great day to start off. Before one of them could even say anything,the maps suddenly flickers again and this time shows an weird symbols and language on the maps. It didnt last longer as the symbol gone and the map returns back to normal,stunning all of them untill starlight decide to break the scilence.

Starlight: wh-what just happen!?

Before any of them even say anything, derpy burst the door in hurriedly

Rarity: Derpy!? what you doing here?

Derpy: trouble...big, the crusaders are missing alongside with trixie, Dr whooves found the bow that belongs to applebloom.

Rarity: SWEET CELESTIA! sweetiebelle is in danger!

Applejack: gosh darn it applebloom! why wouldnt you listen to me!? i told her not to go outside today!

RD: uhh opps i kinda forgot to tell scoots that today isnt the safe day to get out

Starlight: nevermind that! the crusader alongside with trixie are in danger!, derpy do you still have the bow?

Derpy: *shows the bow* here

Starlight: good, now let me concetrate * she began using the scanning spells to located the crusader but she also found something else too* weird this cant be right

RD: what is it?

Starlight: i mean well...remember the weird crystal you girls found? well when i scan it a quick bit it also...well how do i say this, umm it located the same place as Applebloom bow. It also means the same area when i scanned applebloom bow.

RD: you saying...the same place?

Starlight: yes, and pack your stuff everypony because we are going to everfree forest

 **To be continued...**


	5. Traps And Revelation

**Traps And Revelation**

Starlight and her friends venture to the depth of everfree forest to investigate and find the missing pony, it wasnt long enough for them to track down where they went too, but indicates that the crusaders must be venturing deeper into forest. Zecora herself wasnt present in the hut, the mane six decide to visit her when they found her hut was in total messed, its like something else just attacked the place but question is what attack her?

Starlight: i never venture deeper into this part of the forest, usually when i was a kid i just looking around the place but not went deeper into it.

AJ: ah been in everfree all the time cleaning the castle of two sisters, but we y'all just walked passed through the castle of two sister, never been far deeper into everfree forest.

RD: i get that alot but, isnt me or is everything quite lately, its like usually we could hear like a timberwolf howling and some weird scary noises but...for all sudden everything seems quite than usual

Starlight: not quite rainbow dash...more like everything in this forest are dead, something else is here, and it wasnt a pony or timberwolf.

Fluttershy: eep! starlight you scaring me.

Starlight: sorry about that, now if my memory serves that the crusader located in...huh? what gives?

Pinkie: what? what is it?

Starlight: the trail stopped here?

RD: wha..? how in equestria that possible!? i thought you said it tracked where it supposed to!

Starlight: it was supposed to! but...oh no...

AJ: what?! what is it?!

Starlight: its a trap! everypony watch out!

Before any of them react, a nearby trap activated neary caught fluttershy, while the arrow trap manager to injured rainbow dash left wing making her to land on the grounds, while the other traps almost killed starlight and AJ, the mane six relived that they almost lost their lifes, at least one of them got injured.

Fluttershy: oh my! rainbow dash your left wing!

RD: yeah i know...its fine ill be alright.

Starlight: no rainbow, you are not fine and its too risky, look fluttershy you and rainbow go back to friendship castle while the rest of us continued to find them all.

RD: alright starlight but please find scootalo, she was like a sister to me

Starlight: no worries, we all going to find them.

With fluttershy and rainbow dash returns back to friendship castle, its up to the rest of them to find the missing crusaders. Unknown to them that a creature is now stalking them and watching them.

 **The Killer Campsite**

Trixie was using her magic trying to escape the place, while the crusader are now observing what those creature are up too. They see a large sets of orange crystal been loaded into what they see is a spaceship.

Razzar: good we are now step closer to our goal now, i just need to contact more of our brothers out there to came into this...backwater primitives planet and began harversting the minerals.

Cold knife: what about the lifeform here?

Razzar: hmm based on our drone discovery, this...ponies have a leader, well two leaders to be corrected. If i can kill their leadders we could enslave all of these ponies as slave. Etheir served us, or die by our blades!

Cold knife: that would be a great idea my lord, our operation running smoothly and many of our brothers have been hunting many lifeform in this planet. It would be a good start to attack each of this planet regious as the equine species began fortified their precious city and towns from our attack.

Razzar: then commence it cold knife, strike at midnight and spill the blood on this phathetic lifeforms, let show them how much great is our superior technologies, and claim as many as throphy as you may find.

With cold knife aknowledge his order, the killers are now began to set an attack around midnight. Trixie overheard everything and she trying her best to unlocked the door cage.

Trixie: hey! you kids!, it would be great to help trixie right because those creature are now peparing to attack each of equestria city and towns!

Applebloom: what!? but i have a relatives lives in equestria!

Sweetiebelle: my mom and dad still lives in manehattan! quick lets help her!

Scootalo: i agree! lets help her crusader, even what she during that alicorn amulate incident we should help her.

With that the crusader help trixie unlocking the cage while unnotice by any killer yautja guards that supposed to guard the area.

 **Everfree forest**

Starlight and the others decide to continued futher into deeps of everfree forest, however she felt like she and other been watched by something else into these forest. However her instinct conformed it as an unknown creature pinned down applejack while pinkie trying to give the creature few kicks and hoof punch but less effect. Starlight in other hand trying to use her magic to take down the creature, but it proven to be less effects untill one of the creature manage to pinned her down as well. Upon observation of this creature, its resemble as a dog but different, it rather looked like reptilian, as this creature have few horns around its head, and it have an...armor? on its body as well, suggesting that there must be a hunter that using this hound to hunt her and others down.

It didnt take too long as a weird wistle came from nowhere, causing the hounds to stopped, and starlight felt relived that she almost going to become a lunch.

However something else happend, in just few minutes, another creature appear, this one is different. The humanoid creature wearing a mask to cover its face, having a dreadlock hair and wearing a bulky and heavy armor with dual shoulder what appear to be a weapon. The creature spoke in rather chilling and metalic voices.

The killer yautja Elite: _Your death will be rain upon you creature._

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. The Killer Rampage And Escape

**The Killer Rampage And Escape**

With an unknown creature just reveal itself to them, starlight are now facing one of the dangerous creature on the planet. With that starlight attack the elite with her magic but the hunter just dodge her attack and began give her an uppercut on the jaw by punching her out then the elite grab her horn and throw her away hitting applejack in the process.

Pinkie pie try to attack the elite with her party cannon but the elite already knew what she was about to do and immediatly dodge the attack and grab pinkie in the neck and slam her down hard on the ground.

With starlight began to regain her composure, she saw pinkie on the ground injured, with that starlight blast the elite with her powerfull magical blast and the hunter got hit hard on his chest. With starlight use her telekenisis magic to grab pinkie and AJ she immediatly teleport out the everfree forest. The elite then use his hound to track down her while the elite are begining to following her trails.

 **The Killer Campsite**

Trixie and the crusader are manage to get out but however the predator hound are aftering them instead. Right now trixie and the crusader run for their lives.

Trixie: run! run for your lives!

Applebloom: yer dont have to us twice!

Scootalo: gah! i dont wanna die!

Sweetiebelle: just run fools! run!

with four ponies run for their lives, trixie uses her spell to teleport them all into somewhere else preventing the predator hound tracking them down.

 **Friendship Castle**

RD: im telling you shy, i feel something bad going to happen.

Fluttershy: oh rainbow dash, you worried soo much

RD: well-

Before she could even say something, starlight just teleport in with injured AJ and pinkie pie, starlight herself was injured too however.

Rarity: what in the name of equestria happen to you!?

Starlight: something...something bad just happen, we encounter a creature that not from this world!

Pinkie: *groans* it have weapons too, nearly kill us off.

Starlight: i fear, something bad gonna happen girls, i can feel it.

With RD and fluttershy are now getting worried, they decide to contact celestia and luna, and spike waste no time to wrote the letter to the princess.

Meanwhile at manehattan

The royal guard with the aid of wonderbolt are now guarding the city in full alert unaware that the killer are now watching them. Without warning one of the royal guard been attacked by the killer and one got killed by a plasma shoulder blast. Soon that the killer began attacking the unsuspected wonderbolt and royal guard as the ponies who minding their own self are now in full panic that they all under attack by unknown invaders.

Razor: Kill! kill any liforms that stand in our way! claim as many as trhopies you may found!

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Help Needed

**Help Needed**

With manehattan in under attack the killer waste no time killing every living being on the city itself even they were unarmed. The killer is ruthless monster that even terrorize the galaxies for soo long even the yautja clan having a hard time stopping them. Right now the killer began slaughtering everypony they can find, razor in other hand just claimed at least five thropy, a skull of pony of course. The whole city was in chaos however, one pony calls a help for wonderbolt.

Random pony: hey you! we need your help now!

Random wonderbolt: we on it!

The wonderbolt speed up their pace, helping the remaining royal guard forces unaware they all been target by invisible killer that on the building rooftop.

 **Friendship Castle**

Fluttershy: hey girls! look at the map!

The mane five including starlight were observing a map and see the maps are now signaling the mane six a help in manehattan, however with twilight is not present since the mirror portal was destroyed they have to go without twilight leaving starlight only option is that she would tag along with them.

Starlight: now what in the equestria is happening at manehattan now?

AJ: i dunno but mah relatives lives there! we gotta go there now!

RD: hold it aj! we dont even know what happen there! last thing we needed is that another monster that starlight mention kill us all.

Starlight: rainbow dash is right, we need help but who?

Fluttershy: why not discord? he always helpfull.

Starlight: discord? as if god of chaos and disharmony? fluttershy you must be joking, discord is just a myth and he is a bad egg, last time i heard he was a stone.

The girls got nervous and look among each other even spike as well.

Spike: well not exactly turned into stone anymore starlight...well you see...

Starlight: what do you mean? what you girls talking about?

RD: well discord kinda-

Before rainbow dash can even said anything, an voice rang into the ears of each ponies.

?: oh rainbow dash was that hard enough to tell her? well perhaps i should explained to our new guest.

Starlight: what in the sam hill? w-who are you?

?: my my, didnt you remember what fluttershy said? im sure you did, well perhaps i should give you a crash course of course. You see i got free once more because of chaos that happen in ponyville, then with mane six manage to stop me once more by turning me into stone again. Then i got free once more soo i can redeem myself, althought it was hard time for me of course, untill that tirek came in and fooled me thinking i was his friend but guess what, i got double crossed of course, but thanks to mane six they manage to defeated him and...as you can say were given a second chances.

Rarity: and it turns out princess celestia already forseen it of course.

?: yes well...thanks miss rarity.

Starlight: wait...oh sweet celestia! it cant be!

With that discord appear and introduce himself to starlight who have shocked on her face when meeting the god of chaos for the first time.

Discord: ding ding! we have a winner! why you must be twilight new student starlight gimmer! welcome friend! if somepony befriends with twilight is also my friends!

Starlight: gah! stay away! please dont discorded me!

Discord: oh im hurt starlight, im not that type of god anymore, of course i could discorded somepony before during prank day of course.

RD: yeah! haha! i remember when discord discorded applejack!

AJ: ha ha very funny rainbow...

Pinkie: oh! oh! remember discord sister eris? she was loveable! she even give me a chaos cake recipies too!

Fluttershy: discord is kind he even spend time with me when i got sick too.

Starlight: what the heck is wrong with you everypony!? he is god a chaos! GOD OF CHAOS!

RD: ah relax he is fine now, right discord?

Discord: of course i am, im not a bad egg anymore right?

Starlight: w-well, whatever! but its a good thing you came here because i need your help!

Discord: you didnt say a magic word *grins*

Starlight: *grumbles*...please...

Discord: there? wasnt that bad isnt young starlight glimmer?

Starlight:...sure?

Discord: alright what you have here is a killer problem thats for sure

RD: killer?

AJ: as if that creature we encounter at everfree forest?

Discord: yup! the same of course

Starlight: but how you know them?

Discord: why its simple, during my absent when twilight manage to defeat me in circular puzzle game, i spend my free time see any galaxies and dimension to see what interest me most, then i found these...uhh how to i say this, the killer?

Starlight: what did you see? tell us

Discord: you see the killer was a normal hunter or yautja as they discribe themself. The were former elite hunter hunting in each planets to hunt a worthy prey that is until one faithfull day of course.

Pinkie: let me guess something bad happen?

Discord: yup! apparently one of the elite leader kill an unarmed alien from different colonies thus anger the elder and therefore the elders banished them forever. Ever since the fomer elite got banished they marked themself a new name.

Starlight: the killers, they used to be an elite and proud hunter.

RD: soo hunting have a rules too?

Discord: well of course, yautja have a very strict code of rule that any hunter should never break it. Of course every hunter indeed breaks it but they got executed but some of them got free and become a bad blood.

Fluttershy: oh my that sounds scary.

Discord: i belived its your call to help manehattan now? because im sure they need your help now.

RD: oh crud he is right! lets go everypony!

Rarity: wait!

The girls began shift their location manehattan by using train. But before starlight could join them, discord stop her.

Discord: except you starlight.

Starlight: what!? why!? they need me!

Discord: i know but i think we have a problem

Starlight: what kind of problem?

Discord: i..can feel something bad happen at canterlot right now, we should go there immediatly.

 **Canterlot**

The princess enjoying themself by eating a cake since it was their day off, that is of course something happen. They started to heard a scream outside and then silence, with private flash sentry they only pony guarding the princess, he began to tense up.

Then the front door exploaded, and they began to see something, a figure a humanoid body posture and when smoke clear they all see what it is. A bulky and well heavy armored creature with dreadlock hair and mask of a weird animal skull but the princess recornize that his left shoulder pad is a skull of dimond dog. They rest of the creature shows up in thin air as if they were there this whole time. The princess suspect, the heavy bulky armored one is the leader, then unexpected the leader of this creature holding a head of a guard pony he just killed.

The creature then spoke in very recornize equestrian language, albeit metalic and chilling too.

Razzar: _the deaths i comming for you now equine creature!_

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. The Fall

**The Fall**

The killers are finally revealed themself to both sisters, as this sadistic hunters have one goal, conquer this region what these ponies called equestria. Razzar began observing the princess alongside with flash sentry with remaining guards, he rather found laughable, as this the strengh of the warrior he see or rather her army?, all he see is weakling however razzar have things on his mind that he going to make the sister a slave, or to be kill by his blade.

Celestia: who are you creatue!? i demand an aswer.

Razzar: we called ourself the killer, hunters from beyond the stars, however unlike our brother, the killer true purpose is to eliminate any lifeform that stands our way, that include your kind princess. Since you formed your beloved country, under this land lies the precious mineral that for our suitable uses. In other words since you build your cities and town in here im afraid my warrior will enslave your race.

Luna: thou shall not take equestria! thou shall be eliminated!

Razzar: so be it creatue, eliminate them my brothers!

With the killer yautja and the remaining royal guards battling each others, celestia and luna are busy fighting with razzar. After the intense battle the royal guards were defeated alongside with flash sentry while the princess were no match against razzar.

While celestia try to teleport behind him soo she can ambushed him, razzar advance shoulder cannon quickly weakened her while luna were badly injured against his heated blades and wrist blades. Celestia fall on the floor and badly injured while razzar just looked at her until one of his warrior approach.

Razzar: ah yes falcon, you finally decide to join us

Falcon: yes my lord. However the drone manage to spotted one of the equine and that undetified creatue, possiblity escaping.

Razzar: after them falcon and capture the equine and the creature.

Falcon: yes my lord.

 **Somewhere outside ponyville**

Starlight: where are we going discord!

Discord: escaping you outta here.

Starlight: me!? but what about my friends!? they need me!

Discord: i know but you need to find twilight first, the rest let us handel it.

Starlight: wait! find twilight? but the mirror portal were destroyed

Discord: well true but however i can sent you to dimension same as where twilight went, but i can only sent you once. After this you on your own, but find twilight and warned her.

Starlight: alright

Discord: and im afraid we been followed, im just going to open the portal right now.

Discord, use his power to open the portal while the falconer drone are now observing them while falcon are now on pursuit the two of them.

Starlight: thank you

Discord: no thank you, for trusting me. Someponies are scared of me since what i did to them for long time. But thats for another story, now go hurry

With that, starlight went into the portal and escape, just in time for the yautja falcon see her escape but the god of chaos himself remains.

Falcon: soo, she's escape, how predictable. You in other hand are now going with me one way or another.

Discord: by all means, but alas the killer may be failled to eslaved the land of equestria.

Falcon: we shall see about that creature.

 **Canterlot**  
 **Hours Later on...**

With the killers secure canterlot, the princess were capture and the god of chaos himself are done for it. Razzar has ordered many of his killers brothers to capture all the ponies and if some of them resisted, they were allowed to eliminated them.

Meanwhile moondancer manage to escape from canterlot as she was headed towards ponyville for a help. Once she was arrived on friendship castle there is nopony there. She waited untill the mane six returns hopefully seeking help from them.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Note: wanna know what happen to starlight? see Equestria Girls: Rise Of Super Predator by Sci-FiMan2XXX. On the Plus side what will happend next? can our heroes defeat this new foe?**


	9. Hostile Takeover

**Hostile Takeover**

Moondancer arrived on friendship castle but there was nopony there, thus she called twilight name but no responds. That was until spike appear to see who is calling and he saw moondacer but he see she was covered with dirt and filth like something just happend.

spike: moondacer? what you doing here?

moondacer: no time! where is twilight? i need to see her now!

spike: well...about that uhh..

moondacer: what? whats wrong?

spike: twilight kinda trapped in other dimension since the mirror portal got destroyed soo yeah she is not here.

moondacer: what!? but canterlot is underseige!

spike: wait what!? when!?

moondacer: i..i dunno maybe hour ago? i dont even know anymore but...where is others?

spike: to manehattan, the city was under attack too.

moondancer: what!? but..oh no...the whole equestria is at risk.

Before spike could say something, somepony burst in the door and spike with moondacer went to look who was it. When they arrived they see trixie and the missing crusader all tired, its like they were running for their lives from something.

spike: girls! you alright! and trixie? what you doing here?

trixie: trixie is running from that...that thing!, but it was planning something big while me and the little filly in captive.

Applebloom: apparently, the aliens called themself the killers, were using what...err they called the signal beacon are actually calling more of them from stars!

trixie: in couple of hours from now, the ship is on its way through this planet and we going to have a full scale invasion!

moondacer: wait! more of them in space!?

scootaloo: yup, and its pretty bad i tell you.

trixie: call that crystal empire forces now!, we need the help we can get!

spike: but the messege only can be sent by princess celestia, other princess such as princess cadence wont work.

trixie: oh dear...this is not got but trixie have a solution.

sweetiebelle: what is it?

Trixie: trixie can use the teleportation spell but...it will drain me completely, after that im passing out soo incase of that take me to the nearest clinic in crystal empire got that?

moondacer: got it.

trixie: also that thing following us, soo all gather around now quick.

with everypony including spike gather around trixie, she began using all her energy to transfer her power into one big spell enough to teleport them fast enough into crystal empire. With that they dissapear in flash of light just in time a group of killers and their predator hound bust the door open and arrived where their prey located, only they find is a mark where the target last seen.

 **Crystal Empire**

They arrived on crystal empire,thanks to the teleportation spell but the cost is, with trixie using all her power she immediatly passing out.

spike: trixie!

moondancer: she is fine, just passed out thats all. Ill take her to the nearest clinic in crystal empire while you find prince shining armor quickly.

Spike and the crusader waste no time finding both shining armor and cadence inside the crystal palace, they need their help first.

Inside the crystal palace, both shining armor and cadance were discussing about the event transpire lately, but bad news is that cadance are going to have a baby sooner, mayber in few hours she going to have a baby soon, possibly a girl, however shining armor was concern that the baby are going to be born at the bad time like this such as the crisis transpire in whole major equestria lately.

cadance: honey...im concern...i..im not sure if our child...born in this kind of situation right now.

Shining armor: cadance, dont worry we can do this together, even...even if our child born in this harsh situation right now.

Just shining armor was going to say more, the door burst open revealing spike and the crusader with him.

Shining armor: spike? what you doing here? shouldnt you be at ponyville.

Spike: its urgent, we need to talk now!

 **Above Planet High Orbit In space.**

A lone yautja ship manage to pick up a beacon, he was aware this beacon was belongs to non other the killer, most ruthless yautja known in galaxies. A elite yautja hunter recives a transmisson from one of the elders, as he decide to recived the transmissons.

Elder: greetings ravuk or stoneback as what your brethern called you.

Stoneback: whatever you wanted to called me elder. Soo whats my misson actually?

Elder: theres an increasing killer activity lately mostly came down at this backwater planet you heading right now, since the predator king are busy and we already sent dagger to deal with one of the super predator leadder, berserker.

Stoneback: wait...isnt berserker dead? last reports i heard was he got killed by a human, how he is back from the dead?

Elder: simple, a human called themself the weyland yutani forces have resurrected the dead leadder into what human called...cyborgs. From the last report we recived from formerly banished yautja called scarface, he describe what cyborg were look like and our technician and scribes were able to learn this new..enemy since scarface able to defeat a mutated human yautja abomination called hunter borgia from borgia industries.

Stoneback: i heard that...abomination name from my findings, scarface is the only one able to defeated him yes?

Elder: indeed but that was the only abomination that close into full power if it wasnt for intervention scarface could got killed by that thing. Anyway enough of that you do aware your mission elite?

stoneback: yes, from the reports gathering in this planet there is alot of chaos happening right now.

Eldier: you task is to eliminated the killer clan, our detectors have detected a large fleet of killer heading towards this planet also an optional task is to make contact with local life there, they could help you if you showed them that you came here to stop the killer.

stoneback: dont worry ill show them that im going to help.

Elder: in addition scarface will joining you on this misson, once you arrived he will depart soon enough.

Stoneback: thanks, say whats the report on dagger?

Elder: no respons from him, must be an interference, but your task is still on your wrist computer and your bio mask. Stop the elite at all cost.

Stoneback: it will be done elder.

With that the yautja ship entering the planet atmosfear and his mission is started, a most difficult mission he will participate in order to stop the killer, it seems the history repeated by itself as yutja and the killer war has started.

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Salvation

**Salvation**

 **Ponyville Center**  
 **2 hours later after the seige of canterlot**

Two hours have passed and the whole ponyville residents were captured by the killers, while the killers ship are now make a land in the center of ponyville since they move their location from the temporary location in everfree forest to ponyville for more suitable location. Razzar in other hand are toturing both the princess without any remorse or whatsoever, just the audience were the capture equine to look in horror that their beloved princess were toture for information and...killing pleasure for the leader.

Razzar: i said it last time, where is this...mane six and elements of harmony!

Celestia: *cough* i wont tell you anything...c-creature..

Luna: thou..shall not have the power to control it!

Razzar: FOOLS! you think i wanted that power! i entend to destroyed it to prevent these mane six able to obtain to go against us! now i said it one last time you pathetic equine creature, where they are!

Celestia: you wont have any answer from me! soo spare me your treats and toture and be done it already!

Random female pony: princess no!

Random make batpony: for the sake of equestria please!

Before anypony could even disagree with the princess decisions, one of the pony were killed by plasma shot by crusher and one female pony were cut in half by cold knife, hinting the ponies to get back in the line. Razzar began heating his blade and he began cutting on of the celestia wings, causing her to scream in agony as razzar began toturing her more by give her few more cuts in her body, luna in other hand could only stare in shocked until she cant take it anymore.

Luna: STOP PLEASE! dont hurt her! ill tell you! please no more!

razzar: good, now tell me everything you got and ill spare your beloved sister.

luna: that castle over there, contains the elements of harmony. You will see a table which contains a map to whole equestria.

Celestia: l-luna...do-dont...

luna: im sorry celly, im sorry...i..i dont wanted them to hurt you more...im sorry..

Razzar: good, now your usefulness are no longer needed, time to die

luna: b-but...your promise...

razzar: i lied

Celestia: i-its okay lulu...y-you tried..

Razzar use both of his plasma shoulder and killed both princess in cold blooded, and the whole atmosfear went heavy as the residents see both the beloved princess were killed. To razzar, it was pathetic sight as he didnt even feel remorse but pride and proud for killing his enemies, finally he give his warriors a last task before they proceed to their next phase.

Razzar: kill them all too my brothers, leave no mercy.

With all the killers surrounding them all, some of the killers unload their wrist blade, some use plasma shoulder while the three dot laser are now pointing at them. At the cold dark night, the only sound were heard is screaming, and then...silence as the voices that screaming in terror are now went silence.

Killer 1: my lord, our ship sensor detected a unknown yautja ship heading towards this planet, its...not one of us.

razzar: launch the missle to destroyed it, and sent some scout to investigate once it crash.

Killer 2: yes my lord.

 **In the skies of equestria in the middle of the night**  
 **Somewhere near crystal empire.**

Stoneback ship was heading towards the planet, and the first thing he saw was a large crystal structure. It may help him out to convice the local to help or even gain his trust as well, that is until a ship warning system detected a missle and before anything happen it was too late, the ship was hit hard by unknown warhead that presumly belongs to the killers. Stoneback waste no time to get out the control room and pick anything such as weapon, wrist blade, advance shoulder cannon and also combat spear while he wearing his advance bio mask that was forge by yautja scribes, immediatly he went into escape pod and escape while his ship were crash landed and explode in the middle of crystal empire causing the crystal ponies running in terror while stoneback escape pod landed near the center of crystal empire, he comming out from his pod immediatly being surrounded by dozen of crystal ponies guard, especially shining armor who lead the group.

Shining: okay creature you have nerve to traspassing here

Stoneback: wait! im not one of the killers i was sent to deal with them

shining: and you expecting me to belived that? come on that cheap tactics dont work

stoneback: but i..

Before anything happen one of the crystal guard were killed by plasma shot as four elite killers with three predator hounds reveal themself in front of everypony in crystal empire.

Elite killer 1: creature give us the elite yautja!

Elite killer 2: you must be destroyed with our blades!

The elite killers waste no time but to attack the guards, shining and stoneback were combating the predator hounds and two killers while the other two were easily slaughter half of the guards with no problems. Stoneback give the elite killers and upper cut as he unload his wrist blade and cut the elite killer head off while the other elite killer were caught off guard.

The predator hound manage to injured shining armor as the three of them are began to give him a final blow, that is until stoneback use both of his shoulder cannons and eliminate the hounds. The three remaining killers charge an attack on stoneback as the three elites are giving him a hard time to counter attack but eventually, stoneback gain an upperhand.

Two of the killers were killed easily while one of them went cloaking invisible and run off.

Shining: w-what, how? soo you not with them?

Stoneback: no but im offering you...a salvation, we must working together to stop these menace.

Shining: how should i trust you...if you dont turn against us?

Stoneback: you can...you just saw me dealing with them isnt it?

 **To Be Continued**


	11. Underlying Thoughts

**Underlying Thoughts**

For the course an hours goes by at crystal empire, stoneback has been discussing about the events transpire what the killers are now up too. Right now since stoneback ship was destroyed, the only means equipments that could jamming the signal is now gone, and the only optional way is to destroyed the beacon device that was installed on the killer ship, destroying it would be a primary.

As for Razzar, he was a threat to the yautja clans, it turns out this killers are not the orignal killers that terrorize the colony about five decades ago, but rather this particullar killers are just the shunned yautja that bear its name, possibly that razzar was inspired by the orignal killers determination that leads him killing any unarmed life that cost him a banishments, also leads what stoneback theorize that a killer resurrection since the original killers were wipe out.

Right now the crystal empire on full alert, for anything else happend, stoneback was waiting scarface to arrived since he told shining that a friend will arrived soon.

stoneback: razzar was last located in this map *points it*

AB: wait! thats ponyville! but...why land a ship in there

shining: to get a clear attention for an upcomming invasion force, this is bad we stand no chance is the whole ship arrived.

stoneback: indeed an optional mission is to kill their leader razzar since he is the one who resurrect the killer, without him the killer are once more dead for good.

Scootalo: soo anything else we should do?

stoneback: there is, we need to sabotage those crystal they been gathering around in this planet. When the crystal combine with fire, it will causes a chain reaction of explosions, a main source of minerals where they use their upgraded plasma shoulders into more powerfull tools.

shining: we should attack right now.

stoneback: with an large army? that would be a failed mission, we need to sneakly enter this area witout a detection.

Spike: oh that just wonderfull

 **Ponyville**

Rotting corpse everywhere as flies began to buzzing in into every corpse pony they find, after the killers slaughter them all. The killers doesnt mind the smell but razzar makes an new order to move the ship to other places since the fly were to many around here making work is even harder when the fly began appearing all over area.

Razzar: we move somewhere else since this place has become a rotting corpse area.

Killer 1: yes my lord we leaving right now.

With the killer ship move somwhere else in open area,ponyville become a rotting places where the scavange animal began appearing and eating the corpse of ponies.

 **Manehattan**

Manehattan was in total wreck, as ponies around everywhere laying dead some already decomposed and rotten which the smell was really horrible that rarity unable to hold it anymore as she puke away from the smell assaulting her nose. The other were forced to close their nose as they cant look away from the corpse of a ponies.

Applejack was relived that her cousin babs were evacuated from somewhere else, soo does coco as well. Rarity could sworn that she and others were been watched by something as the mane five were now walking in that ruined manehattan, that is now a dead town, unaware that few killers at the rooftop watching them all.

 **Somwhere in space**

Scarface ship has arrived from the destination as he set his personal ship hold on in space as he going to used it later on. He uses the pod and launches himself into planet below to make contact with stoneback, hopefully he and stoneback could end the nightmare that resurface once more after five decade that this killer has been resurrected by new leader. The pod went below where scarface once more started his mission.

 **To Be Continued**


	12. Retaliation Part 1

**Retaliation Part 1**

While the mane five were walking in the ruined street, immediatly they were attacked by the killers as the killers decloak themself and began attacking the mane five. Rainbow dash give the elite killers an uppercut on the jaw,sending the elite fly away hitting the concrete wall. Applejack trying her best to dodge the plasma attack while rarity using her spells to shot down the killers that trying to attack her with plasma shoulder attack. Flutetrshy in other hand were too scared to fight and hiding behind the ruined cart, then when she see pinkie pie got brutally and repeatly smash on the ground over and over, thats when fluttershy anger sparks.

Fluttershy: NOPONY HURT MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! YOU WILL PAY!

She summon everything she got and a dragon appear out of nowhere and attacking the killers, as the killers were trying to defend themself but they end up got killed by whole swarm of dragons allowing the mane five to return retreat back to safely.

Meanwhile back at stoneback, the elite yautja were picking up an incomming pods that landed not far from them. When the arrived at the locations, the saw another yautja, but this particullar yautja were bulky and muscular, also indicated that he was a heavy type of predator as well.

Stoneback: scarface, its nice to see you.

scarface: stoneback who is this...creature?

Stoneback: an equine creature, they are going to help us to destroy razzar and his followers and also we need to desrtoy the beacon that was located inside their ship.

scarface: fear not my brothers, my wrist detector were able to located their new location located in this mountains. We need to plant this bomb that enough to destroy the ship, and possibly the beacon

shining: possibly? well soo much for that. well we better not wasting more time since we need to move out quickly now.

Stoneback: he is right, to faster we act the quicker we done our mission.

scarface: indeed, say...what happend to your ship?

stoneback: the killer destroyed the ship when i was about to make a landfall in this planet.

scarface: soo they dont wanted a visitor huh?

 **The killer campsite inside the mountains**

Razzar: are you telling me that a yautja survived?

killer 3: yes my lord, and now there is another yautja called himself scarface.

razzar: ah yes i remember him, he is a shunned yautja but then...were called again to corrected his mistake and his now a respected yautja elite. Another fine trophy into my collections.

Killer 3: what happend if they come?

razzar: if they come we attack them, ambush them and then leave no mercy.

 **Ruins of Ponyville**

The girls decide to retreat back to ponyville, however upon arriving, their nose immediatly assaulted with horrible decaying rotting corpse smell that rarity immediatly puking out.

The sight was horrible, they just left this place few days ago and now, they saw a carnage and deaths. Rainbow dash decide to close her nose when trying to look away from rotting corpse of pony, suprisngly some of this pony they were still knew their identity based of their cutie mark that still presents, despite few maggots are now eating it away of course.

They even saw a corpse of miss cheerilee that laying around on the ground with an hole on its skull head even the maggots eating away her face, rarity didnt like cheerilee much because she used to making fun at rarity but when she got a teacher jobs, immediatly change her tune that since cheerile grades werent good she ending up regreting for what she did.

Rarity feel sorry for her however, even she didnt like cheerilee but she doesnt deserved to die.

Applejack saw three rotting corpse pony, the flower mares that used to be panicking around when something stupid happen, panic strikes on. Well looks like she wont be worrying about them panicking anymore.

When the finally arrived, the saw the friendship castle door were bust open like something else trying to break it through. They search everywhere for spike until they found a note saying he and others went to crystal empire to seek help.

The mane five decide to leave but immediatly stop when they saw a corpse of two princesses, luna and celestia rotting corpse, they were dead and a heavy scilence and sadness consume them five.

RD: w-why those good for nothing alien! they will pay for it!

Applejack: i..i cant belived this...this..

Pinkie pie: no...but...what about t-twilight? sh..she is not going to like it when she gets back.

Applejack: for now while we wait we need to...to go to crystal empire.

RD: wait is the ponyville train still working?

Applejack: we better find out shall we fellas?

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. Retaliation Part 2

**Retaliation Part 2**

Scarface was examine the area for any possible treat, however something is jamming his equipments causing his detector unable to detect the killer main enterence, but it was located near the mountains.

shining: we need to turn back to crystal empire, there is no way we can continued futher.

stoneback: fine we pulling back, incase the killer trying to attack us we should put some traps around the empire.

shining: traps? seriously there is alot of crystal ponies there, last thing i dont wanted to heard is that some random crystal ponies got hurt.

 **Ruins of ponyville**

The mane five were headed towards ponyville trains, only to find that the train station was damage by the killer attack.

RD: well that just great, how we going to crystal empire now!

rarity: oh! oh! i have an idea! i could teleport us to crystal empire quickly

pinkie: but wouldnt it be oh i dunno consume your power?

rarity: darling, why do you think i always went to diamond dog area? im not just finding the diamonds but also breaking few rocks in order to find the most beautifull gems too

Aj: that kinda make sense, yer always have this strengh that came out from nowhere even mah self cant even lift the most strongest and heavy object.

rarity: well not without a physical excercise of course and mentally excercise too

RD: well lets just not waste our time we need to head there quickly!

rarity: alright alright rainbow dash we can go now.

She began using her spell, focusing her mind and began gathering all the spells she focus in as the bubbles began to form around them and then they dissapear without a trace.

 **Crystal Empire**

Upon returing back to crystal empire, shining armor got a news from the female guards that cadence was going to give a birth to a baby, right now she inside the crystal empire hospital and wanted shining with her side to see this momment. Stoneback and scarface found this custom to be weird and amusing, where yautja female giving birth is from certain ceremony and ritual, while here scarface remember when his visit again to earth when see a human female give birth inside the hospital with a male with her side possible a husband.

scarface: the traps already set right?

stoneback: yes, if the killer came here we all need is to prepare for their attack.

scotaloo: well, i wish the others were here

As on que, the girls manage to teleport to crystal empire, rarity were sweating alot since she using her power too much it drain her greatly. Before anything happen, the mane five saw two yautja presumly they mistaken for killers.

AJ: appleboom watch out! stay behind me this killer is no good

RD: yeah! they murder the princess

Appleboom: WAIT! this is not the killer! they are different faction! this one is the good one the other one you saw was bad!

fluttershy: wait she is right, the one we saw have a red menacing eye and weird weapons but dangerous, this two were different.

stoneback: indeed, im stoneback the elite yautja

scarface: im scarface, a name was given by a..human, formerly a banished yautja elite and now an veteran hunter.

rarity: oh, thats kinda...interesthing name dont you think girls?

The girls agree on the same time but both predator knew they all just nervous since their first encounter with killers.

 **The Killer Campsite mountains**

Razzar waited few more hours left, until the fleet arrived to mine the whole planet here, but things going downhill when he lost more of his forces on the hands of dragons. Apperently this equine were special and he wanted their skull as a thropy for his collections.

Razzar: sent more our forces there, ill be observing though the monitors, just be on watch by the elites, the tend to destroy our plans.

Killer 4: yes my lord.

cold knife: my lord shouldnt we join as well?

razzar: no, for now you both will staying here, if anything happen you begin your task soon enough.

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Retaliation Part 3

**Retaliation Part 3**

 **Crystal Empire Hospital**

Shining armor was waiting for the news about his wife giving birth, he was nervous however because he wasnt expecting a birth of a baby. Meanwhile back outside crystal empire, scarface and stoneback were already set up a traps and spike just sent the messege to the remaining area to help the crystal empire in dire needs.

scareface: tell me ponies, why you determine to..protect your planet? it is a lost cause to me right now

rarity: excuse me?! why are you being soo negative towards our home planet?!, unlike yours this is our home, and wont let just let some uncouth creature like the killers take our freedom.

scarface: your funeral

stoneback: enough stoneback, just let them be

scarface: fine.

Two of the predator keep on watch if anything happen, as scarface using his bio mask to detect any unwanted visitors that trying to attack this place. Stoneback in other hand were watchfull towards the ponies however. That was until some explosions happend and two predator bio mask detecting a large attack force of killers have began closing in the crystal empire.

stoneback: they here! we need to defend this place now!

scarface: ill be joining you at your side my good friend

The crystal guards are began preparing to defend this place as the mane five were prepare as well, but shining armor wasnt seen perhaps still at the hospital, trixie on other hand were wearing a armor similiar to royal guard of princess celestia but colored blue instead. When the killer arrived the sprang into battle and battle intense.

Some of the killer manage to kille few crystal pony guard while scarface kill at least five of them without a mercy. Stoneback do his best to defend and kill anything that trying to attack him, while mane five having dificulties defending themself even with the elements of harmony powers it still hard to defeat some of the killers, while trixie on other hand were able to use her magic to disable some of the killers tech but she never kill something before in her life however.

When all hope seems lost, the messege that spike sended finally got is messeges as the griffions, yaks, buffaloes and dragons came into their aids and helping the ponies to defeat the invaders out of their planet.

 **Crystal Empire Hospital**

When the news finally hits hime that his wife safely give birth to a baby girl, shining armor immediatly darted inside the room and see her tired wife holding a baby concealed by wrapping towels. But she was not happy but rather shocked on her face, shining decide to ask whats wrong.

Shining: whats wrong dear? d-did something happen?

Cadence: no the baby is fine but...im rather shocked honey

shining: what? what is it? tell me

Cadence: well...its better if i show you this instead.

When cadence show the baby to shining by opening the towel wrapping around it, he was shocked that it turns out the baby was an alicorn. This hits him that his wife just give birth a newborn alicorn baby, instead of ponies earn their alicorn status through all the hard work by learning friendship lesson, this one already a fully born alicorn, this means the baby was even powerfull than celestia and luna.

Before he can think more, the window near the emergency room breaks in all the sudden but nopony was there, that is until a killer decloak himself up. This killer have a blade straps in behind him while he carrying another blade but longer, he also have a weird looking shoulder cannon which is crafted with animal bones and his armor were made of few animal bones while his mask were menacing, its like a demon, presumly from the hunt he got.

Cold Knife: ah finally...i found the prince and the princess, and oh whats this? a new born? well.. im going to enjoying killing my prey.

 **To Be Continued**


	15. Retaliation Part 4

**Retaliation Part 4**

Cold knife just arrived to find his prey and it didnt take too long to find that his prey was inside the hospital just not far from battlefield. While cold knife calculating his target, he not just only found the prince but also a princess with the baby too. This however add a bonus to him that he can add more thropies to his collection, after all he was a bad blood into a rank of the killer clans, the only difference between the original killers and this killers that original killers doesnt have what it takes to defeat his powerfull advesary, such as yautja clans, and also the colonial defese forces.

But it was noted that through the records by previously orignal killer activities that they were all wipe out, and this killer was a resurrection ones. Cold knife was a murderer in colony B-90, since he slaughter any innocient life without any remorse and that faithful day since he was freed by razzar, he become razzar right handed elites.

Today cold knife found his most wanted prey and he will gladly do it.

Shining: stay back you..you whatever you are!

cold knife: foolish creature, you have no idea who you dealing with, better yet what happen if i kill you both while infront of your newborn infant? my guess is that the newborn will have some sort trumatizing momments when growing up.

shining: you wouldnt dare!

cold knife: oh yes i would, now prepare to die!

Two fighters clash on each other as shining blasting cold knife with his magic, however cold knife tick armored bone armor didnt dent it even a bit as his plasma shoulder firing a red bolt of blast that knock off shining armor off the ground.

Cold knife unload his wrist blade while his bio mask are ready to targated the prince, cadence can only watch but she uses her magic blast, hitting the killer elite. Big mistake however that cold knife armor was tougher, as he set his sight on the princess, his shoulder cannon fired at her and cadence react just in time to use her shield spell which quickly destroy it. With her giving birth the baby causing half of her power drain up since then, cold knife was ready to finish them off both that is until stoneback shows up and protect the family.

stoneback: did you think you forget about me? i dont think so

cold knife: out of my way elite or die by my blade!

The two predator clash on each other, delivering each kick and attack on each other as cold knife gaining an upper hand, it seems stoneback underestimate his opponents, that cold knife armor were made of few tougher and dangerous animal bone he hunt which the yautja having hard time killing that animal, and yet cold knife created an armor based from the strongest animal he hunt, clever.

 **Outside Crystal Empire**

While outside the crystal empire, the rain began pouring down into the battle where the killer began to loose, that is until razzar flagship appear and blasting the attack off away, and razzar himself drop down into the battle. Its seems the options blowing up his ship inside the mountains is now off the options.

Scarface for the first time see the killer leader, the one that resposible for the ressurection of the killer itself. He must destroy this leader before he can do more damage to other planet, if killing him is enough that means the killer went disarray without a leader, however scarface not sure if killing razzar is enough to cripple the killer.

RD: this is insane! they..they retaliate back! we need to pull back!

Aj: ah yer lost your mind!? we wont pushing back rainbow dash! i rather die then surrendering!

scarface: she is right, we need to fight hard on this one, we need to destroy that ship hovering up in the air right now. The beacon was transmit inside the ship!

RD: leave it to me, let me plant those bomb and sent those killer into sky high!

scarface: as your wish

Scarface give RD the explosive soo she can plant those bomb inside the ship, while razzar was unaware of it he focus on his sight on scarface. He heard the rumors about scarface banishment before and his return how he claim his honor back, and razzar wanted this elite as his throphy instead.

 **The battle heating up and the tension is set, as the killer and the yautja are now clashing on the heated battle.**

 **To Be Continued**


	16. Begining Of The End (finale)

**Begining Of The End (Finale)**

The battle was tough and some ally were killed by killers, razzar and crusher were infront of battlefield killing anything that trying to stop them, right now he waiting patiently until the fleets arrived.

Crusher make several deadly moves on the griffons that trying to stop him, as he slaughter the rest of the attackers that trying to attack him, he sees all of them as a weakling. Now crusher needs to destroy the rest of the attacker until he was stopped by scarface, an formerly banished predator and now a veteran.

Both predators battling on each others and each of them uses their wrist blades to counter their attack on each others. Crusher then rammed on scarface as scarface got himself threw away and then he hit the wall with full force, while he was trying to recover from crusher attack, the bulky veteran predator then got himself a grip from larger called himself crusher and he got repeatly smash around like a rag doll.

Scarface manage to recover and just in time to dodge the incomming attack from crusher as scarface unload his wrist blade and at the same time soo does crusher, both predator wrist blades hitting each other mask and the true face is reveal.

Scarface lost one of his eyes during his hunt at earth, while crusher have this menacing red eyes that looks like a demon that been spawn from hell. Scarface give a battlecry roar at the attacker and both predators attack, it was intense battle and scarface having hard time defeating crusher, but when a seer luck struck him he give crusher a deadly killing blow as crusher head got cut off by his blades and the lifeless body of the killer falls.

The only thing leaves now is razzar.

 **Crystal Empire Hospital**

Both cold knife and stoneback were battling like an hour now and both princess and prince with their newborn baby was watching the battle between two monster.

Cold knife in other hand were superior warrior, able or adapt anything in his hand, right now stone back equipments were damage as his plasma shoulder were render into useless, his bio mask however were damage as he force to remove it as well, revealing a true face of monster that shining armor and cadence never see before.

Cold knife: face it elite, your weapons are obselete! you never face the might of the killers!

stoneback: disgusting abomination! i dont need a weapons to destroy you

Yet again both hunters clash on each other, with stoneback newfound strengh he somehow damage the armor of cold knife, he notice he do the damage of the killer elites and he give cold knife another devastating attack. The hits and slashing can be heard as the killer cold knife found himself in dire trouble when stoneback give him another punch on his armor, resulting the tougher skull damage and cold knife himself didnt react on time when stoneback unload his wrist knife and cutting his head off like that. Cold knife is dead and stoneback wins in victory.

 **Outside crystal Empire**

Rainbow dash planted the bomb inside the hovering killer ship while the beacon transmitting the signal to the fleets, as she plant the bomb immediatly the bomb automaticly armed by itself and rainbow dash knew she need to get the far away as soon as possible.

Razzar: face it scarface, you nothing!

scarface: wrong, you loosing

When razzar heard the explosions, he turn back and saw the ship was destroy, while the rest of the killers were killed alongside with the predator hound, leaving razzar the only one still alive, when scarface attack him again, razzar grab scarface and threw him away into depth of crystal empire where king sombra lair used to be. The large manhole was a result from razzar ship laser that leaving a deep whole into floor of crystal empire.

When both predator fell razzar was quickly to recover, but not before he see more trouble, the equine five or the mane six but now a five.

The killer leader attack on the mane five as RD and applejack do their best to hold fight the killer leader, but however it didnt do much but enough to annoying the killer. While the mane five distract razzar, scarface slowly recover from the fall and he saw what he see now. The equine must have death wish but no matter what he have to end it.

With rarity mortality wounded from razzar plasma blast, and RD and applejack got themself and injury they never forget, fluttershy in other hand got stabbed on her left hoofs and pinkie is also mortality wounded too. Before razzar were able to finished them off, scarface give razzar a deadly blow on the body and then on his face causing his mask to destroyed while the rest of his equipments were damage.

The killer leader is wounded, really really badly wounded however.

scarface: its over, you lost.

razzar: you think this is over *cough* you all die in here, i just trigger a self destruct countdown on my wrist comp into ultimate blow, you suceed nothing *laughing and coughing* you going to die with me.

With the mane five aware the beeping sound comming from razzar, the knew what will happen next. Scarface jump to the top while the rest follows as the beeping continued faster and faster, as the mane five and scarface manage to get out...explosions happen and it engulfed the entire crystal empire, and everything went white.

When everything clear, an image focus on destroyed crystal empire, but the oddity happens as some of the crystal residents survived.

 **Hours goes by later on...**

The sight of crystal empire was devastating, with the structure were damage, it will take few months to reconstruct again, but the crystal castle survive the blast alongside with crystal heart too.

Scarface and stoneback regroup again to survey the damage, it was horrible, the bodies were everywhere and crystal ponies loose their home. But with the birth of the princess baby, the crystalling ceremonies were supposed to happen in three weeks, but in this conditions, there is no way the ceremonies could happend with this kind of damage.

shining: this is horrible, the damage were too sustain and some of the crystal ponies loose their home here.

cadence: honey what should we do?

shining: i...i dont know..

scarface: we should set up the temporary refuge camp, my ship have some medical equipment you need, i just need to remotely guid the ship here.

stoneback: two of the equine were in serious condition but aside for that they will fine.

RD: gee thanks, im just worried about pinkie here, she was my best friends and this kind of destruction was beyond like everything i ever seen since tirek attack.

Trixie: trixie should help the others, its...at least i can do to help, i maybe a boastfull mare but im not a heartless mare that just wanted to abandone ponies like that in this state of conditions.

cadence: thank you and especially you, a warrior from the stars, i hope thats the last thing we going to see those...uhh killers?

scarface:...hope soo too

Past couple of days later on, there is no sign of the killer fleet as scarface probe located nothing from outer space and the probe was return into the planet once more. Months and months passed on the whole equestria mourn the death of two regal princess celestia and luna when the ponyville was rebuild again. Their monuments was been created here in ponyville in honor remembering how the princess doing their best to defend their subject but failed, but the princesses sacrifice was never forgotten however.

Months passing on by as the children from the school dreaming about princess luna, it seems however luna spirit was forever in dream world forever, as she helping the children to overcome their nightmare, even when cadence decide to sleep and dream about her, it was real, luna spirit is still there but luna ashamed was she did to reveal the killer about everything they knew and she regreted it, but cadence however knew why luna did it, she was trying to protect her sister but eventually they died in hand of razzar. Luna understand it and she stated she will be forever in here hoping one day she will be reborn again.

When everything was reconstructed again, the ponies continued again with their daily lives, while the same thing on crystal empire as well.

However, in outside grassland of crystal empire, a lone object laying around there and with few momments the objects automaticly activated by itself. It was the beacon, and somehow the beacon survived probally throw far away when the ship exploded. The beacon keep emitting the signal however.

In deep space, a whole fleet of killers arrived after months of months loose the signal, they finally located it again and the whole fleet make their landfall on the planet below. The screen later on shrouded in black as the fate of equestria is unknown once more in the hand of the killers.

 **The End**

 **The Sequel will be comming on very soon, and since i have another project to be done im probally gonna start with Godzilla The Second Series crossover with Equesrtia Girls. Until then ill see you again.**


End file.
